Love Did Her No Good
by MariaSenisa18
Summary: FEM rseas,the daughter of Poseidon and Amphritrite,finally fell in ad to find out about her adventure of love and it's end.


AN:Hello, to my first me tell you in advance that my story is total poop.I just want to publish it so I can get rid of the story playing in my criticsm is allowed,try not to be a douche and flame me.

Percy is a goddess here,and obviously is a female.

Diclaimer:I am not Rick Riordan,I am a female unicorn.

 _Starry, starry night  
Paint your palette blue and gray  
Look out on a summer's day  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul_

This was Percy's favorite makes her calm and she is angry,she listens to this song would calm her down.

She was listening to this song as she stared out her window,she was looking at the ground below moon shone brightly and she could hear Artemis muttering a few words to smiled,her cousin enjoyed speaking to exactly does she say? How to punish stupid men.

The light of the moon illumintated her beautiful her high cheekbones and long curly lashes that framed her pink lips turned upwards in a long lucious black hair and her tantalizing sea green reminded everyone of the sea,so beautiful.

You may ask,what is she the goddess of?She had a simple job,to man/woman the tides of the sea and ocean and to create storms,helping her brother and ,the daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite,was could control water and create huge storms.

The sad thing was,there were too many men inhabiting Olympus would flirt with her was tiring,she wondered how Pysche managed grew tired of it and began to close herself would live at her fathers house and only leave for was miserable.

One day,she stumbled upon ,he was handsome but she just wanted to be like wanted to be a maiden goddess for her entire look at him changed all of blond hair and rugged looks,he was like Adonis...or even spoke to him all day,telling him things that would never interest ,he ? she asked herself.

Apollo chuckled in his was very funny,she loved to bash people and enjoyed annoying like him,but a female fell for this woman immediately,she was beautiful.

They fell in love and began to date, one knew and no one were happy...for a while.

Apollo realized that he fell for her looks,not her ,they were practically the wanted an opposite...they say opposites wanted that thrill in a relationship,not a boring conversation about weapons and wanted to fight about things,who would win and never gave that so he gave up.

Perseas was broken first man she fell in love with,had left her didn't cry though,she was held back the tears and nodded.

"It's okay,I understand...see you around,Apollo."

He humiliated her.

He did this to her.

He hurt her.

He is a total dimwit.

He downgraded to a mortal woman.

I'm invited to the wedding,January 21.

Her birthday...Miss Hannah Smith.

Welcome to the Olympian family,dear.

She watched as they kissed,he looked so still loves him,Perseas realized.I want this marriage for them,for him.

Perseas looked away and closed her opened them and saw them still grew angrier,how could he leave her for a mortal?!

She abruptly stood up,made up and excuse,and ran away.

Perseas currently resided in a cave,faraway from Olympus' new happy chuckled bitterly.

I gave him everything.I'm not even a virgin,I gave it and I never got it can never take those back.

She had many thoughts and feelings about it be,she whispered,if you love someone then let them go.

Perseas laughed as she saw the mortal woman has kept a close eye on the woman,after all she was married to her former smiled widely as the woman tried to run quicker in her black heels but,proceeded to nearly motel's sign was broken and the building looked worn down.A man followed closely behind her but,it wasn't Apollo.

It was another man.

A mortal man.

Perfect,she whispered and snapped a picture.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN!GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Apollo shouted at his now ex wife,she cheated on him with a mortal man.A MORTAL!How dare she?

The woman,Hannah,was blonde hair stuck to her face and her once clean clothing,was covered in ,he didn't hurt fell on the floor so,don't attempted to explain herself but there was nothing she could was proof,someone snapped a photo of the two together.

The council meeting stood in the middle, wasn't ready to be stripped of her may have a simple job,the minor goddess of olympians didn't care though,they wanted her single person in the room glared at her,except one who was was Apollo,he looked worn and face shone no emotion but his tired eyes shown that he was sad.

Perseas saw this and glared harder at the fake moron in the middle of the room.

I love him dearly.I will never cheat!,Hannah said weeks ago.

if,Percy muttered

"You are hereby stripped of your powers. Queen Hera will give you her punishment but,it is shall be put to wife it psychotic that way-OUCH!"Zeus yelped and clutched his shoulder.

Hannah burst into tears and awaited her Zeus could strike her with his bolt,a voice rang out.

"Wait!I want to do it."Perseas said,smiling nodded slowly and watched as she moved forward and stopped in front of the got out her hunting knife,it glittered under the light,and held it under the lady's action forced the girl to look up.

"Be careful when you near any body of water..."She smiled again and snapped her girl teleported to her own home,safe and god's and goddess' screamed at her but,she held out her hand.

"She will live her life in fear,that is a punishment in itself."

Hannah,now a 27 year old doctor,strolled along her friends invited her to a camp...near a was afraid,she didn't want to agreed to the trip to not look like a coward,now she regrets it.

TIME SKIP HOW MANY DAYS

Hannah heard a voice.

 _Come closer...come here_ ,the voice whispered in a soft voice.A voice that was 's voice.

She moved towards the voice, ran until she stopped in front of a stream of panicked and moved voice took over again,

 _Come here,look at your reflection._

She looked down and saw a smiling reached out to touch him but,the water engulfed her and drowned a tree,a pair of sea green eyes watched the whole thing,she was smiling.

"It is done...she has died."

Perseas said during a council look at her and gave a deapann look.

"It's been 6 years...and now she dies?!"He says.

"Yes...I killed her."She smirked,"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry...I still love you."Apollo said in a desperate voice.

"Do I look like I care?Last time I heard that,you broke up with 't give me crap about that love thing."She walked away and stormed to her is where she is now,staring at the night and listening to Vincent by Don did her no good,she should've tried harder to be a maiden goddess.

Love did her no good and it never will.

HAPPY ENDING FOR PERCY.I know my story is poop,please don't be mean!Thanks for reading,leave a review!

Love,

The chick who made the story


End file.
